everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragina Brambles
Ragina Brambles is a 2015-introduced (2019-revamped) and all-around character created by AutumnalBreeze. She is part of The Satin Surgeon, a French fairy tale included in Andrew Lang's The Olive Fairy Book, as the next spiteful older sister, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she finds no point in suffering through tormenting envy, only to expire because she couldn't overcome the emotion. In fact, Ragina's moral values revolve around paying it forward and being good to those who are good to you. She understands the Royal cause and does not oppose it, as she is aware that many destinies are better than hers; however, she does not tolerate Royals who act as if they are above and better than the Rebel cause. Portrayers In English, Ragina would be voiced by TBD. Ragina's faceclaim would likely be Jennifer Lawrence. Character Personality Ragina likes to consider herself an open book. According to her, if she's too vague and not easy to decipher, then others' suspicions of her "evil intentions" won't improve at all. She ensures that everyone sees all sides of her, which often gives her perception obsession: she knows that she isn't evil, and she knows that she only does what's right, but not everyone shares that same perception of her. There's always a sense of anxiety that accompanies teenagers concerned with their social image, and for Ragina, that's just part of the daily routine. She sometimes over-exaggerates some of her better traits just to win others over, hopefully boosting the way they view her as a fellow fairytale. Her beliefs are that if her classmates like her as a person and not who she's destined to be, they can look past the destiny she doesn't want to follow. Wait a second: what exactly are these traits that she works so hard to showcase, though? Glad you asked, my dudes. Ragina tries to showcase her kind, pure heart, unwilling to be seen as anything less than angelic. Well, that may be an exaggeration. Ragina certainly doesn't view herself as angelic; everyone has a bit of darkness to their light, after all. She just wants to be certain that her light shines brighter than her destined darkness. She often goes above and beyond to prove this, not just impulsively and acting out of image, but also instinctually. She will volunteer at charity organizations—those that are willing to overlook her destiny, that is—and help out her fellow student body. She treats each person with the respect she wish she received, hoping to garner similar respect in return. Her heart goes out to the students like her: fairytales who try so hard to be seen from a different perspective and not just a mirror image of their story. Raven Queen would be the most notable example of them. Ragina strongly believes that people are not who their destiny dictates them to be, unless they dictate themselves that way. Ragina's sense of self-consciousness is particularly keen. She's always aware of her reputation and the way her peers view her. She consistently feels a strong urge to maintain positive opinions in the minds of her classmates—or, at the very least, improve the more negative ones. Often times, she will stress over her public appearance, crying herself to sleep at night after a bad day, hoping the next dawn would bring a better day. This heightened awareness has impacted more than her behavior; it's impacted her livelihood, too. Sometimes, she will miss out on opportunities she would have pursued in her ideal reality, all because she doesn't wish for anyone to make a snarky remark that could damage her reputation. The Miss Ever After pageant, for hexample, had piqued Ragina's interest. For her, it would have been a chance to express the true beauty she held on the inside for all of Ever After to observe. However, what held her back was the potential for one person to comment on her vanity. It would've only taken one person to degrade her in front of others, she reasoned. She is frequently compared to Lacey Sargionne, her biological cousin and adoptive sister. Although she loves Lacey—they were raised as sisters, ever after all; and they have only had pleasant memories together, with Lacey never having done anything against Ragina—she can't help but feel longing. It's not jealousy, as could be easily misinterpreted. She longs to be adored as Lacey is, but she does not take that out on her. Ever after all, if you're destined to be a hero, people view you as a hero. That's just how the story goes, and that's a story Ragina wants to rewrite. TBC Hobbies and Interests TBA Appearance TBA Fairy Tale : Main article: The Satin Surgeon How the Story Goes Once upon a time, a lone king of riches, power, and many former wives, had two daughters. The older of the two, albeit very cunning and witty, was a squinting hunchback of no pretty face. Her heart was equally as displeasing as her appearance; yet still, she was the king's favorite daughter. The younger daughter, on the other hand, was truly beautiful on the inside and out, and notably charismatic. The emperor of the neighboring kingdom, a war hero just over 20 years of age, was urged by his people to wed, and so sought the hands of either daughter. His ambassadors arranged a marriage with the elder daughter, but the emperor wished to verify that this would satisfy his heart. Upon arriving at his neighboring kingdom, he found himself utterly displeased with the elder daughter, but he easily fell in love with the younger daughter. When they learned of this, the king and the elder daughter felt betrayed. They resolved to imprison the younger princess in the faraway Desert Tower. Desperate to remain in contact, the younger princess and the emperor would send letters to each other frequently, and the emperor's favorite equerry acted as the messenger. One day, the emperor took it upon himself to visit his lover in the Desert Tower; however, there was a complication. The elder sister's former nurse, a woman whose eyes never betrayed her, acted as the younger sister's jailor. The emperor enclosed a sleeping powder into his most recent letter, and the princess mixed this in with her jailor's supper. Assuming it worked, the emperor and princess chatted freely, he from the ground and she from her window at the top of the tower. The assumption was incorrect, however, and the jailor wrote her findings to the elder sister. Outraged, the elder sister installed a trap within the bramble bushes that lay beneath her younger sister's window. This trap, when triggered, would unleash a barrage of poisoned arrows upon whomever triggered the trap. At his next attempt of a visit, the emperor triggered the trap—partially, though, which played in his favor, for he would've died instantly otherwise. His equerry, who was luckily there with him, bound his wounds and instantly carried the emperor back to his kingdom. The princess never learned of this, and as a couple weeks passed, she grew ill with uncertainty. She managed to lock her jailor in her own room after she carelessly left the key in the door, making her escape from the Desert Tower. The young princess eventually encountered the husband of her own nurse, and he assisted her on her way back. One morning, after the two camped at a lovely meadow the night before, the princess meets a boy with an ivory bow and feather-shafted arrows. He tells her that he fired arrows at her and the emperor, causing them to fall in love with each other, and it would be his fault if he didn't "heal the wounds he caused." With that, he gave the princess a salve to dress the emperor's wounds with. After thanking him, the princess and her guide made their way straight to the emperor's kingdom. Dressing as a male doctor in a suit of pale blue satin, the princess appeared before the court of the emperor, who initially distrusted her; however, she was the only option left. After having applied the salve for about two days, the emperor was nearly back to perfect health. In the Satin Surgeon, as the people hailed "him," the emperor confided the woes of not being able to see his lover. The next day, the Satin Surgeon removed her disguise and appeared to her lover as the one he adored. Overjoyed at their reunion, the emperor made another attempt to ask for the king's marital blessing. The king consented after learning of his elder daughter's mischief. The elder daughter, furious by the turn of events, died in a fit of rage in her bedroom. Nobody mourned her; instead, they celebrated the wedding. The king retired from the wear and tear of governmental rule, and he gave his crown to his now only daughter. The two kingdoms were happily united. How Ragina Fits Into It The Satin Surgeon's older sister had many suitors with whom to goof off in the evening hours. Keep in mind that these were men who were likely only interested in the spiteful hunchback for her title and wealth. Many men and many nights spent awake later, the first in line for the throne found herself expecting a child. To this day, nobody could discover who the father was. The mother-to-be never cared; she was proud to have conceived a child, someone of her own blood whom she could spoil and adore. Unfortunately, the spiteful older sister never got around to caring for her child; shortly after giving birth to a baby girl, the new mother heard news of her sister's escape from the tower and that she was happily reunited with the emperor, who was now in great health. This resulted in her sudden, rage-driven expiration, leaving the baby girl—Ragina—an orphan. Despite always holding a sense of regret for her sister's actions against her, the Satin Surgeon couldn't find it in her heart to let the newborn child be sent off to a family of different blood. She took it upon herself to raise Ragina and allow her to live a pleasant childhood. Ragina wouldn't grow to be an only child, though. When Ragina was just over a year and a half old, after two prior attempts to bear a child of their own, the Satin Surgeon and her emperor had a daughter whom they named Lacey. The two girls were raised as sisters, though they were cousins by blood. Suitably, this ties into the destiny the girls were meant to fulfill: a cruel, cunning older sister and a charming, innocent younger sister. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Enemies TBA Pet TBA Romance TBA Outfits Class-ic Schedule Period 1: Hexonomics TBA Period 2: Anger Magicment Just because it's Ragina's favorite class doesn't mean she absolutely adores it. That doesn't denote that there isn't any aspect of it she enjoys, though. She enjoys being educated on new ways to manage the stress that accompanies high school students, as well as other vexing emotions; these include, but aren't limited to: anger (as the name indicates), envy, anxiety, and more. However, the people accompanying her in the class... well, let's just say that a good amount of them are aspiring villains that Ragina doesn't wish to become or associate herself with. Period 3: Poison Fruit Theory There's only one reason that Ragina can think of which explains why she's even enrolled in this class: the poisoned arrow traps that she's destined to install in a bramble bush. Her story doesn't even contain a poisoned fruit, so she has no idea why she's in a poisoned fruit-specific class. In case you couldn't tell, she doesn't enjoy this class much, either—the only thing she likes about it is how she can learn to identify different types of poisons, their effects, and how to protect against said effects. Period 4: General Villainy TBA Period 5: Grimmnastics Grimmnastics, in Ragina's mind, is a good period to "eradicate evil"—in other words, take a break from the villainous atmosphere that occupies all her other classes. However, as a student who is not athletically motivated, she finds the class to be more tiring than invigorating. Considering how the usual division of teams is royalty versus commoners, she usually sides with the royalty, as she is technically one of them... even though she doesn't always feel like a princess, that's who she is. Despite the title, she relates more to the commoners, and often joins their team when Coach Gingerbreadman isn't paying attention. Period 6: Home Evilnomics TBA Hextracurriculars Volunteering TBA Timeline *June 2015: Emma Witch's profile goes live on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. *June 2015: Emma Witch makes her diary debut in Annabelle Rose's diary. *June 2015: Emma Witch makes her cartoon debut in Annabelle's Tale: The Story of a Royal. *30 June 2019: Ragina Brambles's profile goes live on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki, replacing the former profile of Emma Witch. Find Her In... Diaries *Ragina Brambles's diary *Lacey Sargionne's diary Fanfics *TBA Webisodes *Ragina's Tale: The Story of a Rebel *Lacey's Tale: The Story of a Royal Trivia *TBA Gallery Notes *The name Ragina is a pun that combines rage and Regina, taking a female name and enhancing it with a trait possessed by her destined role. *The name Brambles was chosen to tie in an element from Ragina's fairy tale—the bramble bush which encased the poisoned arrow trap—one which primarily associated with her character. *Ragina is the "replacement" of Emma Witch from Autumn's original and retired wave of Core Four OCs. Category:AutumnalBreeze's Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Satin Surgeon Category:Royalty